


Honor in the High Court

by thedragontongue



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU basically in a sense where the marriage happens much later and not during Trespasser DLC, After the final victory in defeating Corypheus, Events take place in Orlais, F/M, I SWEAR IT'LL MAKE SENSE, M/M, Orlesian people gossip about the marriage proposal between Cullen and the Inquisitor, but Cullen still proposes to the Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragontongue/pseuds/thedragontongue
Summary: Orlesian noble women gossip about Commander Cullen's marriage proposal to the Inquisitor. However, they weren't expecting the Commander himself to stop them from doing so any further...





	

“Honestly,” An Orlesian Diplomat’s wife confided to her friend, within the open sprawl of a decorative parlour room among many others the court festivities had at the Royal Palace  for the Inquisition’s Triumph over Corypheus. “How could the Commander marry someone like that?”

Her friend, a wife of a High Duke stifled her laugh with a smile and fluttered her embroidered fan near her masked face to cool herself down. They glanced once more at their target, the Inquisitor, to shame and ridicule under barely passable versions of opinionated critiques.

The Lavellan mage named Li’Aanmar was given a grand party but she showed up in outdated regal attire---along with her comrades and associates who traveled with her.  To the Orlais Court she barely fit the part or the image of Inquisitor but she was the one who saved the world despite it all.

Together the wives openly looked and gawked at the strange savior of the world without common courtesy or privacy, hoping their masks hid their staring eyes. Both women looked up at down at the Inquisitor, gossiping to each other about everything they didn’t like regarding her image.

“He should be married to someone of high- stature.” The Diplomat’s wife confessed to her friend as she picked up the last dark glass of red wine in a dainty crystal cup a traveling elf-servant offered to the present guests. Her rouge lips slightly puckered at the taste but welcomed its sweet bitterness.

“Agreed, Madame.” The Duke's wife said as she beckoned her lady-in-waiting from across the room to take her fan. In replace, her lady-in-waiting gave her small pocket mirror to see if there were any imperfections to her hair or mask. There was none, like always. The Duke’s wife closed the pocket mirror and handed it back to her lady-in-waiting with care; now sending her off with a wave of a hand to go elsewhere until she needed her again.

The Duke’s wife looked her friend earnestly and then back at the Inquisitor with a distasteful frown. “He should also be married to someone who shares the same religion as well---hm?”

“Oh yes, of course Dear!” The Diplomat's Wife shuddered at the mere thought of someone so handsome and ingenious at strategy, would be married to a freakish brute and savage of a woman. “The Elf is such a dirty and unruly foreigner at every sense of the word.”

They laughed together out loud, startling most of the guests in the grand open parlour room but they quickly went back to their own conversations except one. A brown man of muscular but medium stature overheard them and shook his head in distaste as he walked over to the Inquisitor and whispered words that made her look their way.

“What is that Tevinter doing?”

“Do you think he heard everything we said---”

Before the Diplomat’s wife could speak up, the commander himself walked up to them from behind and then faced them with a scowl, clearly frustrated at what he saw and heard as he entered the room apparently a while ago.

“I will not call you by your titles or show respect, when clearly you aren’t women who deserve as such.” Cullen Rutherford, the commander, spoke his voice low and clearly angry. “My proposal of marriage to the Inquisitor does not concern you both as you have not experienced or understood who she is and why she does things so selflessly for others. To degrade her of who she is plainly disgraceful and even more so as you take up space in this event for her name and the Inquisition’s triumph.”

“My Dear Commander,” The Orlesian Diplomat’s wife tried to interject. “ I don’t know what you think you heard---but”

“Silence.” The Commander stopped her, folding his arms in protest. “I don’t want to hear you speak during or after we’re done here.”

The Orlesian Diplomat's wife looked to her friend for support but she found none and so ceased her efforts to talk back.

Commander Cullen spoke honestly to the women but still maintained his voice of authority. “I love her and she loves me. If any of your politics or messages of dispute against us get in our way of being happy, I swear I’ll do everything in my power to stop your efforts. I pity you both at your state of being to find joy in butting in others happiness with your snide comments, when it frankly does not concern you both at all.  So now after this only warning, I dearly hope you stop this pathetic gossip about the Inquisitor and I. And with that, I bid you both good-evening and ample time to reflect on my words lest you should try to play your silly grand game once more.” And left towards the Inquisitor who embraced him with open arms.

Dorian gleefully looked back to see both wives’ mouths were wide open in shock at what Commander Cullen said to them as he sat comfortably on a plush velvet chair. They left the event as quickly as they could to avoid further embarrassment. His eyes now moved towards the Inquisitor who was still in the arms of her fiancé.  

Embraced in Cullen’s arms and warmth, the Inquisitor whispered into her lover’s ear. “What did you say to them? Dorian told me they were speaking ill of me and I was eventually going to talk to them in hope to change their opinion of me...”

“Li’Aan,” Cullen said her nickname as he shook his head. “Some people are too stubborn and ignorant. Those women would have never changed their opinions of you.”

She let go of his embrace and touched his face tenderly. Seeing light stubble that formed on his cheeks and chin that almost hid his blushing as she looked back her. “It never hurt to try, dear. Thank you for standing up for me though.” Li’Aanmar said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Cullen didn’t want that kiss to end, so he kissed her back on the lips and then kissed her on her forehead. “Of course. I’ll always stand by your side.”

“Together?” She asked.

“Together.” He replied, embracing her once more not caring of the looks the Orlesian nobles and court folks gave at them for their open display of affection between one another.

“Oh for Andraste’s sake, get a room you two!” Dorian said as he came up to them, twisting his mustache in a fidget. “You know, I’m not one for parties but when I see two people I know and care about getting all lovey-dovey it’s all the more unnerving.”

The Iron Bull entered in the room; his attire stained lightly with spilt beer and crumbs. He looked to the three of them and put his hands on his hips, shouting over to Dorian. “You weren’t saying that last night with me! You practically couldn't your hands off of me even before we got a room--- just let them be, Kadan!”

Dorian’s face became bright red and stomped over towards to Bull and chided him for speaking such things out loud.

Cullen and Li’Aanmar laughed and then left, hand-in-hand to talk to each other out on the balcony under the moonlight. 

Thankfully, as the event ended, all things even for this brief moment was well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Feel free to comment as well!


End file.
